bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Skilled Lance Noah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20495 |no = 779 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 20, 6, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 10, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Noah, a Summoner of the Regular Army. A Summoner from whom many great things were expected of, and of so much raw talent and potential that his greatness was acknowledged by all. It is rumored that he received the divine protection of a powerful water spirit as a child, but he has no recollection of this. Now he lives with his heart shut to all those around him, continuing to grow independently of others. Will he be able to release his true power living this way? |summon = I can't deny your ability. But I'll only get even stronger. Not for my past, but for the future. |fusion = Hmph, fine. I don't care. As long as it makes me stronger. I should thank you...I guess… |evolution = How ironic. To think that my partner this time would make me stronger instead. | hp_base = 4175 |atk_base = 1511 |def_base = 1511 |rec_base = 1371 | hp_lord = 6090 |atk_lord = 2080 |def_lord = 2080 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_anima = 6832 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 2278 |def_breaker = 1882 |atk_guardian = 1882 |def_guardian = 2278 | hp_oracle = 5793 |rec_oracle = 2197 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Eternal Ambition |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & slightly reduces BB gauge amount consumed during BB |lsnote = 15~20% BB gauge reduction |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Noble Desperado |bbdescription = 17 combo massive Water attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = 16 BC fill (does not fill SBB gauge) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Rigel Resonance |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies (with a probable 10% damage based on enemies' remaining HP) & reduces damage taken for 1 turn |sbbnote = 10% chance to deal 10% of damage based on enemies' max HP (not remaining), 25% damage reduction |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20494 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Noble Desperado'' (BB) only fills up to normal BB gauge and does not fill SBB gauge. *''Rigel Resonance'' (SBB) uses 10% of maximum health instead of what is written for his SBB as "10% remaining health". |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Noah2 }}